(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, as an image forming apparatus, there is an apparatus in which a secondary transfer roll is mounted on a cover provided so as to be openable and closable with respect to an apparatus main body. In the image forming apparatus, when the cover is closed, it is necessary to position the secondary transfer roll at an appropriate transfer position, and thus there is a concern that an operation force when closing the cover becomes excessive. As a technique related to such an image forming apparatus, an apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-68841 (Patent Literature 1) has already been proposed.
JP-A-2013-68841 discloses a transfer assembly including a transfer roll for transferring a toner image on an image holding member to a recording medium at a transfer position and a positioning portion, and also discloses a positioning member for positioning the transfer roll by receiving a pressure from the positioning portion.